mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
and its equivalents. |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / |predators = All Above Animals ,thist,1v1 arena,tailbiters |hide = Large hiding holes |special =Breath fire |equivalent = / / / / / |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to Dragon! (You're amazing!) Fly over everything, Hold W to shoot fire! The is tone of the 15th animals in mope.io and is the equivalent of The Kraken, The Yeti, King Crab, Phoenix and T-Rex. Technical The Dragon: * Upgrades from Elephant, Blue Whale, Cassowary or Mammoth at 1M XP. * Evolves into one of the Monsters at 5M XP . * Can eat all animals below to Hedgehog and its equivalents. * Can get eaten by Monsters,Black Dragon, thirst, 1v1 arena * Can fly over everything including rocks. * Moves through all animals up to Deer, its equivalents & other Dragons. * Is immune to ink. * Can breathe fire. *Is immune to the River's effect. Appearance The Dragon has a pale turquoise body and two wings that are a slighter darker shade of turquoise. It has thin, vertical ovals running down its back which represent spikes. Its tail is small, and it has a trapezoid mouth with two dark nostrils. Recently, a skin was added to the game files. it looks like this http://mope.io/skins/dragon__.png Strategy The player should use the dragon's fire breath carefully. It does a ton of damage, but when used it slows down the player. The player should only use the fire when there is target in range. Do note that dragons cannot harm other dragons with fire. The dragon is one of the animals that are not sped up or slowed down anywhere, including in rivers, oceans, hills, mud, etc. This can be used to the player's advantage, chasing down prey who are slow in said places and burning them. However, the dragon is slower than most land animals in land, and most ocean animals in water. This is probably to balance out the dragon. Black dragons should be avoided at all costs, especially if they have a team. They are extremely dangerous because they can camp the player in a cave if they want (their lava runs slower than the dragon's water). Their fireballs can cover a long distance and does not slow them down when used, unlike the dragon. However, there are exceptions: the player should burn them when they are distracted by a lot of animals, or when they are in low health, or in the ocean/arctic without any teamates. Still, even in those scenarios, the player should still watch out as they will lose a lot of XP if they failed. The player can try to chase down elephants unless the player is in low health or the elephant have a huge team. When chasing, try to burn them to deal damage, and also get rid of their water supply. If they went into a cave, go in after them as the elephant usually runs out of water faster than dragons. However, the player should not let them get to water, as they can dive for a long time and also have their water recharged. Giant spiders are also a victim of dragons. The player should try to chase them to a bad spot - preferably in water, as they cannot make webs, cannot dive for long, and move extremely slowly, as well as annoying water animals distract them. However, in land, the spider can usually ward off dragons, as they can go into small hiding holes and make webs - both not ideal for dragons. The player can try to hunt down cassowaries. The player should lead them to a bush or a hiding hole as they will be pushed back, right into the dragon. However, the cassowary can usually run away because they can stun the dragon with their ability, they can go in hiding holes, and also go underwater. Battling krakens is not a good idea, but the player can try. As the dragon's ability time reload have been nerfed, the kraken can easily dive underwater. Also, the kraken can use their whirlpool against the dragon, which deals an surprising amount of damage. Unless the kraken is in extremely low health, the player should not try to hunt them down as a dragon. The player should also avoid hunting down other sea creatures as they often have long diving periods, and as previously mentioned, can easily escape the dragon. The player can try to fight yetis. The player should constantly stay away from the yeti, as their freeze can freeze the player for a long time, especially if they got hit by a snowball. Instead, the player should lead it away from the arctic, where they will be much slower, and set it on fire, then retreat. The player, when fighting pheonixes, should try to lead it away from lava. There, they can easily be killed as they cannot recharge their lava unless at a stone. However, the player should still watch out for the fire tornadoes, as they can do a lot of damage to the pheonix. Preferably, lead the pheonix to water or a hiding hole. The player should avoid every single monster as they can all easily kill the dragon. If the player is confident enough, they can invite other animals in its tier and up to a 1v1. Criticism In the old days and a little while ago, many people hated the Dragon due to the fact it was mildly overpowered and frequently used for teaming. The developers have nerfed the Dragon a few times throughout Mope.io's existance and was majorly nerfed in the birds update, along with their fireball cooldown increasing from one second to three seconds. This caused many people to hate using the T-REX, since it was very poor against Dragon and was bad against most other apexes as well. The T-REX however was buffed in an update where it has a longer dive time than Dragons and can still use ability/shake animals when on fire or even hurt/stunned by anything else. Finally, when Battle Royale and Team Mode were released, the Dragon (and pretty much everything else that spawns fireballs) got a fireball delay. This feature means that they are unable to burn animals that were hurt 3 seconds ago. Although ground fires still burn, the nerf was quite successful since ground fires are not very common. This was all done to prevent Dragons from teaming with other animals or Dragons. Another nerf includes that people can't tail-bite animals that are lit on fire. Many YouTubers did not like the Dragon nerf in the Team Mode/Battle Royale update, as it made hunting moderatley harder as well as stealing high tier kills were also difficult with all of the high damage done so quickly by multiple animals. The clans that they used for teaming (which in this case, most people were happy that they became less likely to use Dragon) were also weaker than most animals when using Dragon, which made streaming and making videos of satisfying kills harder as well. Examples of YouTubers who complained about the fire nerf are listed below. *DopeMope: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nupl_pE7II (skip to 7:57): DopeMope complained that the fire nerf unbalances 1v1 arenas, however, he is not really complaining about the nerf that badly, since he only meant in a 1v1 arena. *ProZ CrayZ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb5JxRklpJg: 1:26 shows how much harder it is to steal kills with the nerf, which irritated ProZ CrayZ minorly. Poll Do you like dragon? It’s OP It’s pretty good Nah, it’s bad It SUCKS It’s OK Who you prefer in one of these Equivalents?? Dragon The Kraken The Yeti! T-REX King Crab Phoenix Pterodactyl Gallery Screenshot_64.png|A tiny Dragon! Winterdragon.png|The Winter Skin of a Dragon Dragon2.png|A Dragon with Old Skins activated. smalldragon.jpg|The Dragon flying Left dragon!.jpg|An Average Sized Dragon Firedeath.png|The Message that appears if you are killed by dragon fire. dragon.jpg|A Winter Dragon flying over a Hill CHASE THAT HIPPO.png|Running from a Dragon Teaming with a Rhino.png|Two Dragons teaming a Rhino (me) Stuck With a Kraken 2.png|A Dragon and Hippo Three Dragons, at the Lake.png|A Dragon team of 3 The Good Dragon.png|A Dragon giving free bites Lazy Dragon.png|A Dragon on a hill Dragon.PNG|A Dragon eating a Mushroom Bush F3B72210-8315-4F2A-B188-2DEB272F5B9F.png|Dragon attacking a Cobra C86A1616-3D45-4F99-9380-983DAF7932D6.png|Dragon killing a Boa Constrictor Based On https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_(genus) Or just a Dragon, because Dragons are pretty common in mythology. Trivia *The Dragon was added on October 4th 2016. **They were initially added as "Dinosaurs.". *An update from November 23rd, the "Flying over Rocks" one, made the Dragon able to hide in large holes. This was fixed two days later. **When the Black Dragon is introduced, Dragons can again hide in caves. However, this is not a glitch as they are intended to be able to save themselves from black dragons * There was once a joke that did the following: when a Dragon attained 100m XP, they would automatically devolve into a Mouse that could not evolve anymore. Tail-biters would receive 10k XP from each bite, making any possible tail-biter go straight to Cheetah/Stingray. This "feature" has since been removed from the game because of the addition of the Black Dragon. *They are the only animal that can go over Rocks without diving, other than Seals, Crabs, Turtles, and Walruses. However, they have to actually climb them while Dragons can fly over them. *Dragons themselves don't burn in lava. However, they are not immune to it, as they will still burn from fireballs spawned from the lava and can generally get burnt by the Black Dragon and the pheonix. The reason they don't burn in lava is because they can fly over it, similar to how it can fly over everything else as well. *Along with its equivalents and the two higher tiers, it is the only animal that can bite other members of its own species. *When the fireball ability was added, it could pull out victims from underwater, but one update later, the ability and the Dragon were nerfed. *Before the Dragon got the Shoot Fire ability, the upgrade notice said:"Upgraded to DRAGON! (Wow, you're amazing!). Dominate the lands, fly over everything!" **After the fire ability but before the Black Dragon, the notice said:"Upgraded to DRAGON! (Wow, you're amazing!). Fly over everything, press W to shoot fire!" **And after the black dragon was added, it was changed from (Wow, you're amazing!), to just, (You're amazing!). *When an animal is burning, they cannot use their ability, much like stun and bleeding. *It is the animal that changes its evolve and upgrade XP the most: **First, it upgrades at 100K and evolves at 100000K. **Then it upgrades at 300K and evolves at 100000K. **Then it upgrades Kat 1000 and evolves at 100000K. **Then it upgrades at 2000K and evolves at 100000K. **Then back to 1000K. **Then it evolves at 5000K. **Then it evolves at 10M **Later on, when the Monsters are added, it will evolve at 5 millions XP. pl:Smok Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Animals Category:Fantasy Category:Criticized Category:Early-Game Animals